Yuki Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball)
Summary Yuki Yoshida (吉田由紀 Yoshida Yuki) is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She's Masami's mother, and Nicole's old friend/nemesis. In her childhood, Yuki was quite a friendly person, and was a friend of Nicole Watterson, who had close relations with her. The two studied martial arts together, and they became prodigies and entered tournaments. However, she was forced to fight Nicole in a final match. The two fought, and Yuki lost -- this angered her badly, so she left the United States and trained very hard, which in turn made her fearsome and arrogant. She wanted to get revenge on Nicole by whatever means necessary, even if it meant destroying Nicole's life to do so. Despite that, she cares for her daughter, Masami very well. Yuki then met Nicole again one day, and challenged her to battle surprisingly, Nicole denies her offer. This forces Yuki to do whatever it takes to make Nicole angry, and accept her challenge. She goes from flirting with Richard, to taunting Nicole at work, stealing her work place, ruining her breaks, and just plain trying to make Nicole's life a living nightmare. Nicole finally explodes and decides to fight Yuki, when Yuki threatens to take away Nicole's job and her house. Nicole and Yuki meet at the school gym, and engage in an anime-styled brawl. In the end, Yuki loses, and the roof suddenly collapses and traps the children. The two then decide to put their differences aside, and save their children. Afterwards, Yuki and Nicole make up, and decide to build a friendship again. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A to 7-C Name: Yuki Yoshida Age: In her 40's Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: The Amazing World of Gumball Classification: Anthropomorphic Cloud, Nicole's Rival Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Energy Attacks (As shown in her fight with Nicole, Yuki is able to shoot energy based projectiles.), possible Weather Manipulation (Being a cloud, like the rest of her family, Yuki should be able to manipulate the weather, although it has never been shown. Comparing to Masami, this manipualtion includes wind, lightning, rain and snow.), Transformation (Can turn The World into the anime style while fought Nicole in a battle on a gym.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level to Town Level (Fought evenly with Nicole.) Speed: Supersonic (Should scale to Nicole, who was seems to have kept up with Nicole's max speed during their fight.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should scale to Nicole.) Striking Strength: Building Class (Scales to Nicole.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level to Town Level (Took attacks from Nicole.) Stamina: High (Can endure fights with Nicole without tiring.) Range: Standard Melee, higher with energy projection Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled in combat.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilites. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Transformation Users